The Omega Countdown
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Mulder, Scully, Doggett, Monica and Taylor are preparing to fight the future. First chapters of this stories picks up where the series ended.
1. Relationships

_**THE OMEGA COUNTDOWN**_

**A/N:** The first chapters in this story take part where the series left off and where the movie began. Too understand this story somewhat; I guess you have to at least read my story of Invictus Vereor to get an idea. But I guess you can just pick up the story as it goes along.

_**

* * *

**_

RELATIONSHIPS

John Doggett couldn't believe his eyes when he had entered the X-File office down in the basement. Everything had been taken, the filing cabinet, the desks, they were all gone. The only thing that was left in the now bare office was the 'I Want to Believe Poster' and odd bits of paper. Doggett thought it was interesting how they took everything but that one poster. Like it was almost an insult to the personal injuries sustained or maybe it was just some sort of message. Monica and Doggett knelt in silence as he rolled up the poster and tucked it under his arm and they left their former office. It felt as if it was almost a lifetime since he first got forced into the world of the X-Files. Sure most of the cases were BS, but he slowly came around with each case. Dana Scully said it once before when he first worked with her, 'I've seen things I can't deny.'

"Do you think it was worth it?" Doggett asked as the elevator doors closed.

Monica didn't make eye contact, "You don't think it was?" She asked.

The elevator jolted into action, "I don't know." Doggett thrust his hands into his pockets, "Dana and Fox both have lost so much and now they're on the run and there's absolutely nothing to show for it." He said soberly, "Do you think they think it's worth it?"

Monica pondered this question in silence. He had a point, nine years of a man's work was gone. It was as if it never existed. Was it really worth it?

"Monica." He prodded for a response.

"I don't know John." Their eyes locked onto each other.

"Our whole FBI's future's at stake." Doggett pulled his hands from his pockets which allowed the poster to slip down and onto the floor.

"I know." Monica replied. The two weren't even sure they had a job anymore, "God, what if they separate us John?"

Monica needed assurance, but how was he suppose to do that when he was so unsure about the future himself, "But our future will never be." Doggett offered as he allowed himself to show the somewhat vulnerable side, the one he kept hidden most of the time. He had pushed Monica away so many times with this invisible wall that he created so he wouldn't get emotionally hurt. However, it was time to take that wall down.

Slowly, Doggett edged his face closer to her; Monica's legs slightly trembled in anticipation as she knew what was coming. He expected to be pushed back at this sudden show of his feelings. Their lips almost touch but then Doggett went past the lips and gave her a long peck on the cheek. This wasn't a pullout at any rate; it was more of testing the waters.

"You've always been there for me." Doggett said, "I owe you a lot."

"John?" Monica was shocked that the kiss missed the intended target. She decided that it was time to do away with the self control and she wrapped her arms around him and lip-locked. Even though this was what Doggett had hoped for but the thrust of the action sent him, almost stumbling, and up against the wall until he managed to reply. Her kiss was the exact opposite of Doggett's which was more calculating and controlled.

"I Love you John." Monica said.

"And I love you Mon." Doggett said.

They didn't hear the elevator doors open and was shocked to see a fellow agent standing at the open doors. Doggett went red-faced in assumption that the Agent must have seen what had transpired. He picked up the poster and tucked it underneath his arm once again before heading to the Deputy Director Kersh's office.

Kersh ushered them in and offered them a seat but that offer was refused, "So what happened to the X-Files?" Doggett asked straight out, "We've just been down there and this was all that was left."

"It's out of my hands John." Kersh answered. Doggett was about to say something before he was cut off, "It's over John. You two are being reassigned."

That sounded so final. Perhaps the two agents were destined to become separated… Kersh refused to elaborate any further and dismissed them out of the office and continued doing what he was doing before hand.

* * *

After Mulder and Scully finished their dinner, they booked a hotel room, "Name?" The hotel clerk said in a tired voice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Marcel." Mulder gave an alias straight away. They were given the key to room twenty one.

"Interesting Alias." Scully commented as they walked into the hotel room, "Does it mean anything?"

Mulder laughed as she walked into the bathroom, "Yeah it does, but I don't want to talk about that tonight."

Scully had changed into a pair of pajamas while Mulder had stripped down and wore colorful boxers, "Going to keep me guessing?"

The hotel room was almost freezing, and he thought that maybe just wearing boxers to bed was a bad idea. Mulder snuggled in close to Scully, "You really need a shave Mulder." She commented.

"What's wrong Scully?" Mulder had noticed that Scully had been very quiet through dinner. Something was troubling her and he had to pry to find it.

"Nothing's wrong Mulder." Her voice quivered.

"Scully…" Mulder pressed.

There was no way she was going to get out of this, "I… You don't hate me do you?" Scully said. Mulder almost laughed, but she was totally serious.

"I could never hate you." Mulder said, "What's this about?" He rested his cheek on her neck again.

"I gave up our son." Scully's chin began to wobble.

"You did the right thing Scully. I'm sure of it." Mulder replied, he could feel her upper body trembling.

"How do you know?" She asked, "You weren't even there."

Mulder leaned in closer, "You're right… I wasn't there. But I do know you Scully and I know you believe you did the right thing." His mind wondered a bit. It was an impossible thing to comprehend, there was no way he could ever hate Scully, "Scully?"

"Yes Mulder?"

"Can you forgive me?" Mulder asked. It felt like the night of pouring your heart out, "You've lost a sister because of me as well as Emily and William. And now, I've taken you away from your family. This shouldn't be your life and I'm the one who should be asking if you hate me." Mulder was looking for comfort to.

"I can never hate you." Scully said as she put Mulder's arm around her, "I love you too much to ever hate you."

"I love you to Scully." He said with earnest intentions. Something he had almost always felt but never really said. But deep down, words didn't need to be exchanged really. It just seemed better to voice the thoughts.

* * *

Taylor had spent much of his free time laying the foundation of his relationship with Linda. This included making sure he didn't miss her birthday. On the night he took her flowers at work, she announced that he was invited to the parents place for dinner. This would be the official meeting.

Jason and Melanie Helliar were nice people. But Taylor thought the night was going to go to Hell when he called Melanie Madam instead of ma-am. Fortunately everyone seemed to either not notice or let the slip slide.

The dinner went well and while Melanie and her daughter cleaned up after dinner, Jason invited Taylor into the games room. He glanced around the room to take it all in. A billiard table was the central focal point and many photos covered the wall. One took him by surprise, there were war medals proudly displayed beneath a photograph of a whole platoon… He didn't recognize which conflict they were from.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Jason said and Taylor just shook his head, "So what do you do for a living Craig?"

"Actually, I'm an FBI agent." Taylor answered. This was the very discussion he had feared ever since the initial invitation.

"That must be exciting and dangerous." Jason commented.

"It has its moments." Taylor said. Now he had a glimpse of what it was like for people that he had interrogated.

"How'd you two meet?" Was the next question. Jason wasn't the type of person to mix words.

Taylor couldn't help but smile, "Well actually, I had been in a fight and it was Linda who treated me at Washington Memorial. I instantly fell in love with your daughter she's really an amazing person." He added.

"Who did you fight with?" Jason asked.

"Another Federal Agent." Taylor saw the look on his face… That didn't sound too good he admitted to himself, "It was just a miscommunication."

"Right…" Jason said slowly, "So what are your intentions? Marriage? Kids?"

"Well we haven't actually discussed that far yet." Taylor answered making sure he didn't beat around the bush in any way, "We're enjoying the here and now."

"I consider myself an old fashioned guy." Jason said, "My wife is old fashioned as well. We've brought Linda up with a sense of pride, decency and honor and self worth. But also we've taught her self-reliance and the tools to make an informed choice. We can't argue with her choice in any way." His tone became more distinct, "But if you mistreat my daughter, if you hurt her physically or emotionally… You will regret it, not just me, but all of us will come down on you like a ton of bricks. I don't care who you work for."

"Mr. Helliar." Taylor said, "I have no intention on ever hurting her."

"So what did you and my father talk about?" Linda asked Taylor when they stepped onto her porch.

"Usual stuff." He shrugged it off.

* * *

"That's funny." Linda smiled, "Boyfriend's of mine usually think of my father as some sort of bully."

"Boyfriends?" Taylor asked with a smile, "Happen often?"

Linda was unsure on how to respond, "Don't tell me you feel threatened Craig Taylor?" She asked lightly smacking him on the arm.

"Not really." Taylor answered, "The past has passed. What's done is done and all that."

"Cool." Linda said, "Now all that is left is for me to meet your parents."

"It's getting late." Taylor looked at his watch, before she could respond he placed his hand against her neck and steered himself and her, guiding her lips to his in a loving kiss. She massaged his shoulders as she returned the favor.

"About meeting your parents." She said in a blissful daze.

"It's getting late." Taylor said, "Some other time."


	2. New Beginnings

**NEW BEGINNINGS!**

Nights spent on lumpy mattresses and staying on the run and attempting to stay a few steps ahead of their pursuers were beginning to take a toll on Mulder and Scully. Luckily they had each other to turn to… But Mulder's paranoia was growing with each passing day. He had spent most of each night peering outside motel rooms. For some time now, Mulder was convinced that someone had been watching their every step. But there was no action being taken, it was almost as if they were being observed. Scully had tried many times to bring it down a notch.

"I'm going to get a coke." Mulder suddenly broke the silence, "You want anything?" He headed towards the door."

"A Pepsi sounds great." Scully replied.

Mulder walked out. Again he felt as if there was someone watching from the darkness of the shadows. If someone was watching them as he suspected, then why don't act? What were they waiting for? The soda machine captured a second reflection just behind his. With a reflex action, Mulder grabbed the man and swung him up against the machine and held him with his forearm across the throat.

"Why are you following me?" Mulder shouted.

It happened all too fast and the man was unable to physically defend himself against the sudden attack, "I don't know what you mean." He said, "I was just buying a drink."

"Don't insult me!" Mulder said, "What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Mulder!?" Scully cut in before the man could say anything further, "What are you doing?"

It was as if Mulder was brought back from the jaws of another dimension. He released the hold and straightened up the man's collar and brushed him off, "Sorry." He attempted to explain, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

The man backed away, "Obviously." He muttered before leaving Mulder and Scully alone.

Fortunately, Scully's diplomacy managed to diffuse the situation. Anybody could be calmed down with a few kind words accompanied by a free coke. Mulder noticed that she was impatiently tapping her feet on the ground at the door. Scully took the Pepsi.

"I know what you're going to say Scully." Mulder said sheepishly, "But someone has been following us for some time."

They entered the room as Scully rolled her eyes, "You need a hobby Mulder." She said, "You need to get your mind off things."

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. Yeah he knew Scully was right and in addition he needed to keep his mind going, "Yeah you're right."

* * *

On the outside it appeared as if Doggett slipped into his new role at the FBI with ease. However, it was a different story going on inside. Running background checks, door knocking, running errands in other words an all-round shit-kicker was beneath him he thought silently. His exterior managed to keep an overly professional attitude.

Unlike her former partner, Monica seemed to fit right into the missing person's department. Often she kept Doggett abreast of any case she was working on since she spent a few nights over his place. It actually felt more like home than her house.

They finished having dinner and went to sit down on the lounge floor with a solitary light on, "Wait a sec Moni." John suddenly stood up and rummaged through the television cabinet. At last, he put his hands on what he was looking for, an old deck of cards.

Monica watched him shuffle the cards, "Poker John?" She asked. It was full known that John enjoyed poker. It was not a game of chance as such, but a fame of bluffing, skill and guts.

He shook his head in silence as he took out some paper and a pencil from a drawer and came back. Monica had grown accustomed to his periods of silence but they seemed to happen more than usual these days. It was apparent that John was becoming bored. Bored with his job and bored with most things.

"What's wrong John?" Monica asked him as he mindlessly shuffled the cards.

"Sorry." John answered as he began scribbling on the piece of paper, "I was thinking that's all." He pulled the white shirt off his skin. Whenever Monica had come over he made sure to wear tight fitting clothing, this accentuated his body shape, and "You know I've been guilty of some things." He laughed to keep the mood light, "I refused to look at every possible angle in the past. Hell, if they're right and there's some sort of catastrophic event is on the cards." John showed her the deck; he couldn't bring himself to vocalize the thought of an Alien Invasion, "Whatever the hell it is, whenever the time comes… I don't want to be standing there thinking about the what ifs."

"John?" Monica asked. She wondered what any of that had to do with playing cards.

"We should hone your skills." John answered. Again he peeled the white shirt off his body and watched to see if Monica showed any signs of noticing, "I saw this psychic show late one night." Monica tried hard not to laugh, "Hey, I'm trying to broaden my horizons. This show showed this thing with the cards where they tested the ability by having them try and see which card was coming up."

"I'm familiar with that." Monica unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt, "Does your place always get hot." She asked.

They went through the deck a hundred times, this was a number which made calculating the percentage much easier. John marked the bottom of the page with the forty-four percent.

"Well done." John said, "Out of all the possibilities, that's amazing."

Monica shrugged, "It's not all that great really." She said, "It's funny… With Agent Taylor and now me, you're turning into some sort of instructor now. So how's that going?"

"He's really not much of a fighter yet." John said, "One good thing though, he's not afraid to get into the line of fire."

Monica smiled; she had heard about the fight that they had and was doubly surprised when Taylor requested that John train him and fighting. But obviously, the best way to learn how to fight was to learn from the person who beat the shit out of you.

* * *

Monica read through her copy of the missing person's case file… The thought of campus killers always unnerved her. These were always the hardest to solve since the lives of the students were entwined deeply. Ever since John had come back from photocopying pictures to be circulated his whole demeanor had changed dramatically and seemed to take to it with exuberance. She had asked what the problem was, but he refused to discuss it.

Monica saw John's reflection in the monitor, "Damn." Monica cursed loudly as she rapped her fingers at the base of the keyboard, "This database won't do what it suppose to. It's like trying to find a needle in a bunch of needles." She said.

John walked over to her, "What's the problem?" He asked.

"I'm trying to search through the database for students that are criminals." Monica said, "But it's not doing it."

"Let me." John said. He stood behind her, leant over her shoulder and typed. Databases was something that he was very familiar with. He leant down further and a whiff of her perfume tickled his nose hairs and sent fuzzy thoughts into his brain, "What's that you're wearing?" He took a closer sniff.

A smile crept onto Monica's face, "Do you like it?" She felt his warm breath against her neck.

"See you click that option." John focused his mind back to the present, "If you don't… You'll be getting almost everything and find yourself searching through thousands needlessly."

* * *

Mulder had taken Scully's advice and gotten himself a hobby. But much to her distaste, it turned into collecting any newspaper clippings of anything out of the ordinary and it was beginning to border on the verge of obsession. At least it stopped him from harassing people who just happened to be in the wrong place.

"Anything nearby?" Scully asked as she looked over the clippings that covered the bed.

A knock on the door prevented Mulder from answering, "Open up Marcel!" Someone called from the outside, "its Agent Taylor."

Scully had a look of annoyance as she opened the door to let him in, "How'd you find us?" She asked.

"Oh come on." Taylor answered the probing question, "I know Mulder. Mister and Missus Marcel. Or did you choose those names deliberately?"

Mulder nodded… It was true that some people could find it easy to track their movements if they knew the history. Scully raised an eyebrow, "Is anybody going to tell me what Marcel means?" She was sounding irritated since Mulder had refused to explain it to her.

"What brings you here Taylor?" Mulder asked. He had noticed that he was carrying a folder with him.

"Agent Doggett and Reyes are working on a campus killer case." Taylor answered as he handed him the folder, "They'd like you to develop a profile."

"Surely they have profilers in the FBI still." Mulder said.

"There are." Taylor answered, "But they wanted a different perspective. Your perspective." Mulder refused to take it so he just dropped it onto the bed, "You can fax me the profile if you want to do it. Dana, Mulder… Take care now."

Mulder thought for a long time before he decided to examine the file's contents. Scully eventually convinced him to at least give it the time of day. Even though he had already made up his mind beforehand he was enjoying making Scully work for it. Working on profiles always kept his mind ticking over.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Sorry about the long wait readers. 10 Fanfiction dollars for anyone who can tell me the significance of Marcel… LOL. Thought about having the explanation in this chapter. But got to keep Scully and you lot guessing.


	3. Christmases

_CHRISTMASES_

_**MONOLOGUE:**__ For most people, Christmas is a time to share their hearts and time with those who they love. For others it's a time to reflect on the year's accomplishments and failures and even to others it can just be another day. Bonds can be made and bonds can be broken. Christmas is often a trap waiting to be sprung._

* * *

An important thing with developing team strength is having bonding sessions. It wasn't very often that all of them got together at the house. Even Mulder and Scully had chosen to come this time. With a certain alias, they were easy to keep track of. Knowing who the house came from, Mulder was skeptical about it all still.

They had just finished the turkey dinner and just began talking with each other. The house was still somewhat bare and only had the essentials. Though, the basement now had an old filing cabinet and a computer. Taylor had brought along his old one. It didn't do much but it was some sort of a start.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Monica asked. It had just turned December and that was where their minds were lingering.

"Mulder and I are going through some country towns together." Scully said as they held hands on the table, "There are just some _things_ that Mulder wants to check out."

It was never difficult to see the longing in Scully's eyes. Suddenly the table jolted and Taylor attempted a nonchalant cough. There was a load of self control to make sure his face didn't turn red. He was on the point of blushing when all eyes turned on him.

"Well umm." Taylor felt a feminine hand rub the inside of his thigh and work it's way upwards… He cleared his throat again, "Well, why don't you invite your family around here and you lot can spend Christmas toge-" His voice went high, "together even."

"That's a good idea." Doggett said, "Monica and I are heading off to my sister's place over the Christmas break. It's been along time since we spent anytime together."

Taylor nodded as he closed his legs to trap her hand from going up any further, "Sounds good." He said.

"What about you two?" Scully asked. She wasn't the only one who was being easily read, "What plans do you have?"

"I always spend a couple of days over at my parents place." Linda said, "It's kind of like a tradition." She had purposely left out mentioning any reference to Taylor. They'd spoken about this before, well kind of anyway.

"What about you Taylor?" Mulder asked.

He had hoped that the question wouldn't come up, "Well Christmas is a time for family." He said in a flat as a tack tone.

"Well?" Mulder asked not willing to let go of the issue so readily.

"Who's in the mood for some wine?" Taylor threw down a napkin on the table and headed towards the kitchen, "I know I am."

* * *

One thing that he absolutely despised about wine bottles and that was getting the bloody cork out of the bottle. This seemed to be a ploy from the winery or wherever to get on his nerves, "Damn it." Taylor cursed as tried harder to grip it. His hand developed cork indentations as well as turning red but the stubborn thing remained attached.

"Here." Linda took the bottle from his hand.

"I loosened it." Taylor managed a smile, "Don't forget that." He grabbed six wine glasses and placed them on the counter.

"What's wrong Craig?" Linda asked.

"I've just got a sore hand from trying to open that damn thing." Taylor shook his hand in overdramatic fashion.

There was a loud pop as the bottle released the cork, "That's not what I'm talking about… And you know it." Linda said as she poured the glasses, "Every time your family ever comes up in the conversation you clam up and run."

"No I don't." Taylor replied, "Come on, they're waiting for their drinks."

"See you're doing it again." Linda said as she grabbed three of the glasses as did Taylor, "Since we have company, I'll let you have that one."

They re-entered the dining area to some more chit-chat about Christmas plans, "Oh listen up." Taylor tapped the glass with his fork, "I have made up six sets of keys to this place."

"But this place was left to _you_." Doggett said.

"No… It was left to us." Taylor corrected quickly, "I want you lot to feel as this was your place to." The last box with a key in it he handed it to Linda, "And there you are." It was an unvoiced statement that he wanted to move their relationship up a level and it was to show Linda that neither of them saw her as an outsider.

* * *

_NAPERVILLE ILLINOIS_

This was the first time in Scully's life that she had stepped foot anywhere near a crop circle. She had no interest in them and even though the pattern was intricate and amazing, these crop circle phenomena nearly always turned out to be hoaxes. But the line of action these days seemed to dictate their need to check them out from the opposite perspective. It was dark and Scully had a hard time making anything out.

That was until a shape jumped to his feet and shone a light attached to his head right into her face and she had to shield her eyes from it, "Mulder…" Scully said, "Do you mind?"

"You should have a look at this." Mulder went to ground level. But when Scully didn't immediately follow suit he jumped back up again, "Come on Scully." Mulder said, "I've found something."

Scully got down on the same level, "What is it?" She asked.

Scully squinted to see where Mulder's light and finger was pointing, "See the black tinge around the edges." He said, "I've been around a few crop circles but not very many has these burn marks."

"Well?" Scully asked.

"What if its light radiation burns." Mulder suddenly turned off the light and pocketed the headlamp. Before they saw him, he had already seen the two men coming, "Kiss me." He was all over Scully like a teenage boy.

"Hey." One of the man said, "We're with the FBI." They flashed some kind of badges in their direction thought they were impossible to make out in the darkness, "I'm going to have to ask you two to leave the area." The taller one said, "By order of the government this area is now under quarantine."

"You don't know who we are?" Mulder asked.

"That is none of our concern." The man said coldly, "Evacuate this area immediately."

Mulder and Scully didn't argue and just went about their way as if they were just two lovers being caught at make-out point or some place similar.

* * *

_CHRISTMAS DAY_

Tears of relief and joy were shared between the Scully clan. Charles had managed to get a Christmas off to spend it with the family. This was a rare treat indeed.

"Charlie!" Scully cried out as they embraced, Charles lifted his sister off the ground and swung her around before letting go.

"Hey sis." He said.

Scully looked behind her brother and mother hoping to see Bill there but there were only the two.

"Bill couldn't make it." Charles said, "He had some things to take care of."

Charles lied for his brother. The truth was that he wanted nothing to do with this Christmas. Scully was on the run with Mulder and in Bill's eyes there could be nothing worse.

"Right." Scully said in a disbelieving tone.

"You're looking good Fox." Mrs Scully said as they embraced as well.

"You to Mrs Scully." Mulder replied.

The dinner went off good and they managed to catch up on the latest news and just for one night there was no trouble, there was no running, there was only them sitting down enjoying a Christmas dinner.

After dinner came the usual exchange of gifts. This was something that had totally escaped Scully and Mulder's minds. Mrs Scully and Charles didn't seem to mind though, "Here's a watch." Charles handed Mulder an expensive looking watch, "I know it's not a lot but we all chipped in for it." He said.

"Thanks." Mulder said as he put it on, "I love it." It looked so new that it could have come straight off the assembly line.

Scully was given a bracelet with a small butterfly on it, they said it was something to remind her of home. The night ended in loving embraces as they were again parted for only god knew how long.

* * *

Taylor lay on his apartment bed staring up at the ceiling all night waiting to see if the phone would ring. It was how he spent every Christmas night since leaving Australia years ago. He must have fallen asleep because the next time he opened his eyes Linda was sitting on the bed beside him.

"How'd it go?" He asked her.

"They were asking about you." Linda said, "They were wondering why you weren't there."

"I didn't want to be an intruder." Taylor said while not taking his eyes off the ceiling, "I always say that Christmas is family time."

"And where is yours?" Linda asked.

Taylor went to sit up but Linda lay down beside him with her arm draped across his chest, "It's too long a story." He said as he closed his eyes. Even though a lot of time had passed, events were still etched in his mind, "It's getting late. We should get up."

"We got all day Craig." She rubbed his chest all the way down to the stomach, "Tell me."

Taylor kissed her on the cheek and sat up, "I can't Linda." Taylor said, "Not yet… I guess I'm just feeling this way because this time of year is so depressing."

At least he wasn't trying to dance around the subject. It almost felt like she was getting through and it would be just a matter of time before she got him to open up, "You can talk to me day or night."

"I know." Taylor replied quietly, "I love you, you know that."

"Yes. And I love you more than anything." She gave him a kiss back.


	4. Merry Christmas&Happy New Year

_**Christmases Pt 2**_

_**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year**_

John Doggett excused himself from the table as soon as his cell phone rung. Alvin Kersh's name flashed up on the miniature screen, "Excuse me." He said, "This is a call I must take." He left Monica and his sister, Lilliana Doggett alone to talk as he exited the dining room. The two had not seen each other since Monica had teamed up with John to investigate the kidnapping and subsequent murder of Luke. But these were different times.

"So, what have you been up to?" Monica asked and had a sip of the water next to her.

Lilliana took a bite from her cheesecake, "I've just been busy teaching. Other than that, not a lot." She answered, "And yourself? What have you been up to?"

"It's been hectic since leaving New York." Monica finished her water, "Doubly hectic since I partnered back up with John." She added.

"In more ways than one." Lilliana commented. It almost sounded like she was completing Monica's sentence.

"Pardon?" Monica asked. She hadn't seen where that was coming from.

"I haven't seen John like this for some time." Lilliana stated, the change in his mood was extremely noticeable since there had been some spring in his step, "You two obviously are meant to be. It was obvious a long time ago. You make him happy."

"John makes me happy."

John walked into the dining room and sat down, "I am happy." He had only walked in on the tail end of the conversation, "Sorry about that."

"Who was it?" Monica asked.

"Yeah John." Lilliana teased him as he went to finish his bit of cheesecake, "Who the hell was important enough to drag you from Christmas dinner?" She only talked like that around John.

"It was Alvin Kersh." John answered.

There was a non reaction from Lilliana and Monica sat up straight. Why would he be calling? And the next question, why would John be answering, "What did he want?" She asked. Monica usually treated everyone with some amount of respect except when it came to Deputy Director Kersh.

"I'm not sure if I should be saying this." John said, "But I saw him sometime ago and well he told me something." He opened a bottle of beer, "But it's just been confirmed. Alvin Kersh is out."

"Out of what?" Monica asked somewhat dumbly.

"Who's this Alvin guy?" Lilliana asked as she attempted to not be left out of the conversation.

"Alvin Kersh was our supervisor's boss." John answered, "He's out of the FBI… Dismissed."

"You're kidding." Monica said. But with the look on John's face, it was clear that it was no joke.

* * *

Doggett met Kersh in the parking garage of the J Edgar Building. He was hoping to catch up with him before he disappeared forever. Sure, Doggett still held some animosity towards his former friend. Thanks to Kersh he had been set up to get stuck down in the basement which just happened to be as far away from the top as one could get.

"John Doggett." Kersh acknowledged his presence, "I'm surprised to find you down here. Making sure I leave aren't you?"

"I want to know why." Doggett stated, "Why? Damnit Sir, I trusted you and you set me the hell up. Did you think I was after your job or something?" His voice was slightly raised.

"That was a mistake John." Kersh answered, "But I have rectified the situation. I have done something that may one day redeem the mistake."

"By doing what?" Doggett thrust his hands in his pockets angrily. There was so much he wanted to say and do. Now with him no longer being his superior, the temptation to do something was almost too strong.

"You have been recommended for Skinner's job as Assistant Director." Kersh began putting the boxes in the car.

"What?" Doggett was shocked, "But why?"

"Redemption John." Kersh said, "Maybe one day, I will be able to think myself as forgiven. We were friends."

"Once." Doggett said. True, but they were definitely not friends anymore and there was no use in trying to pretend that bygones were bygones.

"If you keep your nose clean as you have been doing John." Kersh said, "You should have no problems." Kersh thought for a moment, "I do want you to succeed John. A couple of ringers have been thrown into the race to help you. But remember this, this conversation never happened."

"Yes Sir." Doggett said before leaving.

"John." Kersh called out for him to stop once he finished packing the car, "It's up to you now. Do not screw this up for yourself."

Doggett did know what he was talking about, but the one thing that confused him was the ringers statement. He knew what the term meant, but sending in ringers for the directorship almost sounded insane. Doggett just nodded and offered half a smile before leaving the car park.

* * *

The solitude of the house and the way it was hidden in the middle of the large block made it a great place to hide out and discuss things. Mulder mused that that's what made it a perfect bit of real estate for the Syndicate. That was until they grew too large for their boots and needed a change. It felt surreal being in the same place where many plans were hatched to deceive the public and attempted to stop his life work so many times, "Ironic." Mulder mouthed the word but hadn't noticed that it was audible.

"What was that Mulder?" Doggett asked.

"Ironic… That so many plans were hatched here, so many conspiracies were played out here." Mulder said, "And now we're here and probably will hatching our own plots to save the world."

Doggett just shrugged… Again, he didn't believe in this Alien Invasion possibility and there was no way he was going to commit to saying its BS or not, "You're looking tired Mulder." He said matter-of-factly. It was an acute observation.

Mulder took the beer in his hands and shrugged himself. He was tired of constantly being on the run and along with the god damn hard motel mattresses, "I'm just sick and tired of being on the run. I know Scully is getting tired to. Seeing her with her mother and Charles over Christmas really had showed me what a jerk I've been."

"Jerk?" Doggett asked. He bit back a witty response, believing that it could have done more harm to him than seen as humorous.

"Well I selfishly took her away from her family and took her on this cat and mouse chase." Mulder answered as he sat down on the side of the chair.

Doggett sat down at the table and took another drink, "I'm sure Dana don't see it that way Mulder. If that woman wanted to stay home without you she would've."

Mulder nodded. There was only one person that was as truly stubborn as he was and that was Scully. He smiled at the thought, "But she doesn't deserve night after night of this crap."

They were sure to have the fridges fully stocked. But with it being over Christmas and New Years it was mainly stocked with alcohol, beer to be precise but it seemed that it hadn't been touched until now. Doggett remained silent, he wasn't sure what to say. It seemed that Mulder was on the verge and could fall any which way. He knew he had to be cautious.

"Mulder." Doggett said, "After I got divorced from Barbara…" This was a shock to Mulder, perhaps the alcohol inhibition thing was kicking in and loosening their lips. Doggett never talked about his past to anyone except Monica and maybe Scully and he never ever discussed it with Mulder, "I hid myself away for awhile and only emerged to show for work. But nobody knew where the hell I was. Nobody could find me."

"What are you going on about Doggett?" Mulder said. He couldn't see the point that was being made.

Doggett just slid a bunch of keys over to Mulder, "What are these?" Mulder asked.

"These are the keys to a small place where I played hermit for awhile." Doggett explained with a smile, "You two could hideout there. Nobody really knows where it is." He stumbled up to get another a beer out of the fridge. Hell maybe it would be easier to bring the fridge to the table or maybe vice versa. Doggett smiled, "Go on, take it. I never had the heart to get rid of the damn place." He said the address and gave him another beer. The empty bottles were beginning to pile up, "The place is no damn palace. It's a great getaway though."

"Thanks Doggett." Mulder said earnestly.

* * *

Scully would never question being at Mulder's side but it was still good that she found herself able to step outside of hiding and walk about freely. There was no way Scully could bring herself to the same level of paranoia. Instead of just wondering aimlessly around she decided to visit her older brother Bill. However Tara had told Scully that he was over at his mother's place having a barbecue since Charles was due to ship out within a week. The question was why they didn't invite her along.

It took awhile for Charles to answer the door, "Dana." He exclaimed, "I'm so glad that you made it. I expected you some time ago."

"Thanks." Scully answered but it sounded more like a question. She wanted to add the fact that she wasn't even notified of this farewell barbecue. But it had to be crossed wires somewhere along the line, "Sorry I'm late." She added instead.

"You're not that late." Charles checked his watch, "Not really."

She playfully slapped Charles on the arm as she stepped inside. Margaret Scully greeted her daughter with exuberance that never quite matched Charles' level. But instead of feeling a welcome from everyone. Bill's towering presence approached her.

"I missed you at Christmas dinner." Scully said.

Bill put his coat on, refusing to make eye contact with his sibling.

"Bill." Scully said.

"I have somewhere to be." Bill said as he buttoned the jacket, "Good night." It was a cold statement.

Scully went outside with him to have some words with him, "What the hell's wrong with you Bill?" She said as they walked from the grass to the driveway, "Hey… Don't you turn your back on me."

"What do you want me to say Dana?" Bill said, "Your mother was heartbroken. Then you come waltzing back for a visit and you expect everything to be back to normal. You may have mom and Charlie wrapped around your little finger… But don't expect me to bend to their feelings." Bill's voice was raised, "I can't keep picking up the pieces every time you decide to go play Bonnie and Clyde with that… That bastard!"

"How dare you?" Scully's voice matched his with the volume, "You don't know the situation, because you're too pigheaded to look at the situation. You think it's not hurting me or tearing me apart."

"You've lost a lot because of that dick." Bill shot back, "Are you telling me all the sacrifices you've made were worth it."

Scully didn't even have to think before coming up with a response, "I don't class them as sacrifices. And you want to know why? Do you really want me to tell you?" It was more of a challenge.

"Tell me." Bill demanded.

"He was there for me! Always and he never questioned… You're the dick Bill and Mulder has been a better brother than you'll ever be." Scully said, "And I love him… But, no you're far too pigheaded to know that."

Yes, those words were formed to cause hurt. She'd never questioned that he cared for her and had taken the role as the father figure to his siblings. But his stubbornness always kept them at odds, "You don't mean that."

"I do." Scully said, "Now why don't you get in your car and leave." She ordered, "To hell with you and your self righteous ways. Go to hell." She turned his back on him.

"Dana." Bill called out. He didn't want to let her have the last words.

* * *

"Beer run." Doggett said. It was hard to figure out how they could have gone through the ones in the fridge.

"Amen to that." Mulder answered.

They were about to leave the house but Taylor had just gotten in their way. The two were surprisingly acting tipsy, "Where do you think you two are going?"

"We're hitting the bars." Doggett said.

"Hell no." Taylor said, "You two aren't driving anywhere."

Doggett handed Taylor the keys, "Well you drive then." Doggett said, "Because we're sure as hell not walking."

"Sure." Taylor said, there was no way in hell he was going to let either of them drive. But it turned out to be a long and noisy drive to the nearest bar.

Taylor ordered a jug of water for himself and poured himself a glass. He watched Mulder and Doggett order their drinks and walk to the table, "You're not having a drink?!" Mulder asked, "I'll buy."

For someone who's on the run, Mulder seemed pretty relaxed after he got a few beers inside him, "I'm driving remember." Taylor had to shout back to be heard above the music.

"One's not going to hurt." Mulder said.

"No thanks." Taylor replied, "I never have a drink when I'm driving."

Since Mulder was somewhat preoccupied with debating some incident that happened in Russia in the last decade, Taylor scanned the room checking everything out. He wondered if they'd be going on with this bar life if they knew what the future may hold. Somebody approached their table and began talking to Mulder.

"I have to see you outside." The tall man said.

"Who are you?" Mulder asked. Taylor realized that they had to be unarmed because his weapon was sitting on his bed.

"It's imperative that we talk." The man said calmly, "Step outside with us now."

Taylor poured himself a glass of water and drunk it down quickly. His mouth was getting dry in this smoke-filled bar.

"Who are you with?" Mulder asked as he got up and almost knocked over the chair as he did so, "Are you with the FBI?"

"Do I look like I'm with the FBI?" The man adjusted his long coat, "Don't make this anymore difficult that it has to be."

Again Taylor took a drink and followed Mulder and the man to the outside. If there was going to be any trouble at least he'd be the sober one to back him up.

"Just down here." The man said, "This way Mr Mulder." Mulder went down into the alley with the man and Taylor soon followed them, "I have some things to tell you right away. I've been following you for sometime."

"So I was right." Mulder said, "Someone had been watching me. Well what are you waiting for?"

"I told you Mr. Mulder, I'm not FBI." The man said, "I do know who you lot are though."

"Military." Mulder said as he drew his firearm and pointed it at the man, "I've decided that if you were going to come and take me… I wasn't going to go without a fight."

"I'm not military either." The man said, "And shooting me isn't going to help matters any."

"Put it down." Taylor couldn't believe that he was walking around with a loaded weapon though he refused to believe that Mulder was going to shoot.

"You have to listen to me." The man said.

It looked as if the man stepped forward deliberately to gun and Mulder fired, hitting the man in the forehead before leaving the alley, "He came right for me." Mulder said, "You saw it."

Taylor nodded as they walked back into the bar to meet up with Doggett who was just listening to the music, "Well?" He said.

"No problems." Mulder said, "Just something that we needed to take care of."

Taylor poured himself another glass somewhat shakily. If the guy hadn't been FBI then what was he? Maybe the death would be put down as nothing in particular. One of many unsolved cases that filled up the police filing cabinets destined to become unsolved.

He coughed hard as he finished off the jug of water with a couple of more glasses. Damn the water didn't go down right and it seemed to burn his throat, "John Doggett!" Taylor said. It tasted like vodka.

"What?" He acted innocently, "It's just a little bit of Vodka in it. Come on."

"Great." Taylor ordered more water and started pouring salt into it. He had seen this trick in the movies really and wondered if it could really work.

"What the hell you doing?" Doggett asked as Taylor stood up.

"I told you I never drink and drive." There was a certain amount of venom in his tone.

He gulped down the salty water and stuck his fingers down his throat in an attempt to induce the vomiting but it was impossible to tell if it was now out of his system. Taylor composed himself and rinsed his mouth out with water before meeting up with the others.

"Well?" Doggett asked.

"What?" Taylor answered, "I think it's time to get back. I want to get out of here."

Truth is, with seeing someone shot earlier and Doggett spiking his drink… He'd had enough it was obvious that Doggett hadn't known how much he really despised drinking and driving but he thought he had made that very clear.

Fortunately, they didn't argue and went to the car with him, he went to put the keys to the ignition and went to turn it. His hand began to shake when the engine turned over and his knuckles went white as they gripped the steering wheel.

"I can't drive." Taylor said.

Doggett piped up from the back seat, "Well then let me drive."

"I think I should drive." Mulder said.

"You're drunk Mulder." Doggett said.

There was a tap on the back window as the tall man in the coat tried to get their attention. Taylor shook his head in disbelief, figuring that he must be worse than he thought. He'd seen that man go down in the alley. He rolled the window down.

"We saw you go down." Taylor said dumbly.

"I think we really need to talk…" The man said, "Can we go somewhere secluded?" The man said.

"Depends if you tell us who you are and what you want with us." Taylor said.

The man thought about it and smiled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Don't tell us and I'd be forced to shoot you." Mulder said.

"Just sit in the front." Taylor was feeling tired and annoyed, there was something different about this guy. And it was always obvious that Taylor never really thought things through. But again he couldn't bring himself to get the car going.

"Why aren't we moving yet?" Mulder asked, "I thought you wanted to get back."

"Oh god." Taylor got out of the car, "Alright whoever you are… You drive?" He handed the keys to the stranger. After all he didn't look like he was someone to distrust. Aw hell, there went the rule of trust no one.

"Why won't you drive?" The man said.

"Some person spiked my drink." Taylor said, "And I don't have any alcohol while driving."

* * *

_A/N: _This chapter seemed hard to write at first. I didn't intend for it to stretch out this far… There are some aspects to the story I'm really happy with. Though the chapter's end seemed a bit strange. But I needed to introduce a certain aspect to the story and this person to help them out. Oh and things will get answered in the story sometime.

You know the procedure. PLS R&R… And there is a twist coming up, I hope it doesn't turn people off.


	5. Chapter 5

_**

* * *

**_

THE OMEGA COUNTDOWN

Doggett, Mulder and Taylor waited for Reyes and Scully to arrive back. Linda had been holidaying for the last couple of weeks. Reyes was the first one to arrive. The stranger in the long coat extended his hand to her.

"Well, hello there." He smiled a warm smile.

"Who are you?" She shook his hand, there was a weird vibe emitting from him when there was the connection, "Have you been drinking?" Monica asked John.

"Yeah." Doggett said as he sat down, "We had a few."

Scully walked through the door and ignored everybody as she entered the upstairs bedroom. Mulder looked at the door then at the stairs before deciding to follow her there. He knocked on the door and waited to be invited in.

"Scully?" There was silence and decided to enter uninvited.

Scully immediately buried her head into his chest as soon as he had stepped within range, "I went to visit my mom." She bathed in his comforting warmth, "Charles was having a going away party."

"Don't worry." Mulder held her tight, "He'll be fine. He always is."

Scully didn't move, "It's not that." She replied, "I had it out with Bill and now he hates me."

"I'm sure." Mulder cleared his throat, Scully knew how they felt about each other, "I'm sure he doesn't. He's your brother."

"I hurt him." Scully said, "I went straight for the Jagular like some sort of rabid dog."

Mulder held her at arm's length so that he could look into her eyes, "It's been a crazy time lately. Come on... There's somebody here who's been dying to introduce himself all night."

"Really." The man was talking to Monica. He seemed to have the knack for invading the personal space but still maintained a good comfort level, "What level psychic level are you?" He asked Monica.

"Level?" Monica asked, she had never heard of psychic levels before.

"Oh wait... I forgot which planet I was on." He smirked as he pulled out a wallet from his jacket pocket, "Can you read this?" He showed it to her.

"Yeah." Monica said, "It's an FBI badge."

He closed the wallet before putting it away, "Never mind." He said once he saw Mulder and Scully entered the dining room and sat around the table. The stranger stood at the end of the table once he stopped moving, "Well I've been waiting till you're all here, so I didn't have to repeat myself, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Jack Harkness smiled. He had said it like it was meant to impress them all. But of course they had never heard of him, "I know, I know the name means nothing to you. I'm here to tell you you're right about one thing. Something huge is just around the corner."

Mulder eyed him closely, "Didn't I shoot you?" He asked. John, Monica and Scully looked at Mulder then at Jack.

"Yes." Jack answered matter-of-factly, "I told you it wouldn't do any good. I'm here to tell you that we want to make the full resources of Torchwood available to you."

"Torchwood?" John asked.

"You must be from New York John Doggett." Jack answered the question, "I just love how you New Yorkers put an R into every syllable. I mean, 'Torchward' come on say it again. Anyway..." Jack made himself get back on track, "Torchwood is basically the acquisition of Alien technology, Alien artifacts and Alien weaponry.

John shook his head, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. But out of curiosity, like the others sat quietly and listened through the brief history lesson concerning the Torchwood organization, though it was impossible to tell how much actually sunk in.

Taylor followed Captain Jack Harkness outside where he was watching the night sky, "What are you looking for?" Taylor asked.

"Just thinking." Jack answered, "Some of you are destined for great things. But you have to be cautious."

"Well I don't think we're planning on doing anything stupid." Taylor replied.

Jack laughed out loud, "You let a complete stranger to drive you around." He said, "That's not exactly a smart thing to do. You know that there's just somethings I cant tell you directly. But I'll tell you this. _YOU_ better watch your step."

Taylor shifted his feet. The guy had a point there, "That was a mistake on my part." He said, "Don't worry... I won't be making any mistakes in the future." Well it sounded convincing at least and he knew he had to really think before acting. That was always a problem in the past as some people could tell stories, "I'll just be more careful."

Jack just nodded, not really believing it. After all, who would?

Captain Jack Harkness had spent most of the time being the social butterfly trying to get to know everybody better before he had to leave in a few hours. If Mulder didn't know any better, he swore that Jack was flirtatious with everybody. Even him. The guy was cheerful and always exchanging compliments. But he had to leave soon because he had a flight to catch. Jack had warned him about the dangers of the mission that they had so willingly took on.

* * *

Mulder and Scully had been settling in the place that Doggett had loaned them. Scully was now working full time at the Catholic hospital _Our Lady of Sorrow_ as a physician while Mulder had picked up work as a part time profiler for the local Sheriff's office. This way, Mulder was able to seclude himself in this house. It was what he preferred, nobody seemed to know who he was. Though, it didn't take him long to turn the spare room into an X-File office clone. Occasionally he was able to go out chasing UFO sightings. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Mulder got his weapon ready.

"It's Agent Taylor." Taylor said as he waited for the door to open.

There was a long time before the door opened, "What brings you out this way?" Taylor was surprised to see that Mulder had been growing a beard. It didn't look too much at the moment. Mulder led him into his makeshift office."

"Some files have been filtered through the FBI." Taylor placed the files onto the desk, "Oh and one more thing, Agent Doggett wanted me to give you this." Taylor unrolled the 'I want to believe' poster and handed it to Mulder, "I think it's a housewarming gift."

Mulder pinned the poster in a blank spot on the wall, "Doggett could have gave it to me himself."

Taylor scratched his eyebrow with his thumb, "Actually, Agent Doggett is keeping himself clean from you."

"What?" Mulder asked.

"Long story Mister Mulder." Taylor said, "And I can't really go into too much deatil."

"Fine." Mulder said.

Taylor was walking around and he happened to look up. There were a couple of pencils dangling from the roof. He'd seen this exact thing in the X-File office. So it had been Mulder who was responsible for that.

"Are you alright?" Taylor asked, "How's things?"

Mulder swilvelled around on the chair to face him, "I'm good." He scratched his thin beard.

Taylor had studied a little on depression at the academy, he dabbled in a study of human behavior to help with interrogating suspects. Mulder was showing some classic signs of depression such as lack of care of personal appearance, burying themselves in their work and showing erratic behavior. But what also confused the situation was the fact that this was typical Mulder.

"You sure you're alright?" Taylor asked again.

"I said I'm good." Mulder said as he pointed to the poster, "It just didn't feel like home without my baby."

* * *

John met Monica for lunch at a local park. He wanted to avoid the FBI on his lunch break. Monica brought the lunch, "I haven't seen you at the FBI for awhile." Monica gave him a sandwich.

John took the sandwich and began eating. At least there was some meat amongst the tons of lettuce, "I've been in a grueling elimination process." John replied as he savored the taste of the chicken.

"Pardon?" Monica asked. Out of protocol, John hadn't talked about what was going on.

"You we've been operating under no direct superior guidance." John pointed at. It was obvious. J Edgar was a mess. At the moment, the asylum was being run by the patients. Of course some had taken full advantage of the situation and were now working where they wanted to and some departments were beginning to suffer. It was going to be hell for the person who took the Assistant Director and Deputy Director jobs, "Well.." John said, "They're looking for a new Assistant Director and there's a few of us on the shortlist." He smiled nervously, "This afternoon we'll be going through an exercise for the interview process. I think it's some sort of weeding out technique."

"No wonder why you've been so by the book." Monica commented, "Who else is running?"

"I don't know." John said, "They're being tight lipped about it." He checked his watch, "Can you kiss me for luck?"

"I don't think you need it." Monica said as she held his hand and planted a kiss on his lips. John slowly rubbed her back back before his hand continued going south to grab her ass. A move that shocked Monica.

"What?" John asked innocently, "Thank you for lunch Mon." He said as Monica straightened his tie.

"Can't have you going in there looking like a scruff." Monica said.

"Thank you." John kissed the back of her hand.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait for the update. I hope this story's still alright. Taking a bit longer into the storyline than I thought. I might have to hurry the story along a bit. You know the drill. R & R please


	6. Chapter 6

THE OMEGA COUNTDOWN

_**THE OMEGA COUNTDOWN**_

The fortnight that had just passed was the most grueling that Doggett had ever faced since joining the FBI. Times of interviews and directorship exercises that were used to weed out the people they didn't want, all that was followed by a drilling from a panel of interviewers. Doggett assumed that this was to test out how the Agents reacted in a stressful situation. But he just couldn't bring himself to wait around for that phone call.

"We're going to the cinema." Doggett said, "Going to see a movie." He put the paper down and stood up.

"Oh kay." Monica replied. She didn't need too much convincing and it was obvious that he needed to get out of the house… It didn't take a psychic to figure that out. It didn't matter which movie they went to see.

Doggett had timed the drive perfectly and got there just before it started. Doggett enjoyed nothing more than seeing a war movie that was based on real conflict. About twenty minutes into the film his cell phone rung. This brought on some disgruntled comments from the people near them. Moments like these, he wondered how the people would react if he identified himself as an FBI agent but thought against it, it'd probably get him a worse reception.

"Good luck." Monica mouthed to him but did no good since she was in the dark.

Monica stayed to watch the movie but soon came to realize that some war movies were quite plot-less and kind of pointless to watch. There was yet another loud shootout on screen, watching these with John made it bearable and now she held her head back and watched the ceiling which seemed more entertaining than this. Of course not every war movie was pointless, but this one had no soul and was hard to feel anything for the characters. She was thankful when John returned.

"What did I miss?" John asked.

"They killed little Joey." Monica said, "So?"

John took a drink of coke, "Maybe I should see this movie again." He smiled.

"What did they say John?" Monica asked, she leant over and whispered into his ear but got no response, "Well John… Was it that bad? John?"

He turned to face her, "Actually, I think it's better if you call me Sir."

It took a second to realize what this had meant, "That's great!" That drew more angry hushers from those around them.

* * *

Taylor laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. It was just so hard to get to sleep lately and often spent nights examining the roof before at length before eventually drifting off to sleep.

"What's on your mind?" Linda asked in a tired voice as she rested her hand on his bare chest. She'd expected him to give the usual brush off.

"They say that honesty is the foundation of a relationship." Taylor replied taking a deep breath, "I haven't been totally honest with you." Tonight was the night that he decided to tell her everything about his past, "I'd just had my car license for less than a month when it happened… I took my brother to a party and I stayed there and had a couple of drinks while I was there. On the way home I lost control of the car and couldn't regain the control and ended up going sideways into a tree." Taylor couldn't stop himself from continuing even if he wished to, "I was hospitalized with concussion but my brother was killed in the crash… Since then, my family and I haven't spoken and I don't blame them either. I no it's no consolation but I've sworn never to drink and drive again."

"I'm so sorry." Linda said. This wasn't a side to him she'd seen before to see him so hurt with guilt.

"I think what made it worse was that technically I didn't break any laws because I was under the limit." Taylor responded after a pause, "I think that made things worse."

She didn't feel like it was a time to speak, she leaned her body closer to his just to let Taylor know she was there for him.

The next morning he awoke and was startled to find that the other side of the bed was wrinkled, cold and empty. Of course this would happen he thought to himself as he rolled onto his back. Perhaps it was all for the best, he sat up in bed and put on a robe.

"Finally." Linda's voice came from the kitchen, "You're up."

Taylor walked into the kitchen to the smell of cooking bacon, "I thought you'd left." He said while yawning.

"No…" She said, "But I'm glad you felt ready to trust me enough to tell me your dark secret. It actually makes some sense now." Linda replied.

"Thank you for not turning and running." Taylor responded kissing her on the neck.

* * *

Mulder was out in the pitch black night and chasing what he believed was a UFO. He parked the car in the bush land and grabbed the camera to run for a better look. It had been somewhat of a long time since he felt this excited about chasing something. People's voices could be heard in a small clearing, "He pulled out the digital camera to take a picture of the hovering object.

_Flash!_ The bright flash from the camera lit up and the voices suddenly stopped and Mulder got the urge to run. Why hadn't he bothered to check if the flash had been off? He knew the only chance he had to get out of the area was to get into his vehicle and drive. Mulder was soon knocked to the ground before he even got near the car. A foot across his chest prevented him from moving.

"Give us the camera." The taller man said. Mulder's eyes widened as he saw the dark suits and sunglasses.

"Men in black." Mulder said, "I don't have…"

"Don't lie to us Mister Mulder." The taller one said, "Give us your camera." They allowed Mulder to stand up and they searched through his pockets.

"Shouldn't you buy me dinner first?" They pulled the camera from his pockets and began looking through the photographs, "Don't destroy it." Mulder said hopelessly.

"We don't operate that way Mister Mulder." The tall one said, "We just delete your photos. Makes it harder for you to explain it." He handed the camera back to Mulder, "We know who you are and who you're associated with… You better warn them, not to interfere with matters that are already being handled Mister Mulder."

They held the camera against Mulder's chest and waited for him to take it, "Thanks." Mulder said sarcastically as he stepped into the car and drove off.

* * *

Doggett actually smiled when he sat in the Assistant Director's chair. Of course this was what he wanted and it was great to see the letters AD before his name on the door as well as the desk. The seat hadn't even warmed up and his mind was already to reorganizing the FBI that he could touch. He was given loose reigns but he didn't want to risk hanging himself with them.

"That chair suits you Sir." This made Doggett look up, this was his first official Sir that he'd received.

"Sir." Doggett immediately stood to his feet as if he'd been caught sitting in the principle's office with his feet on the table.

"Relax John." Skinner couldn't help but smile, "I just wanted to congratulate on your assignment to the Assistant Director."

"Thank you sir." Doggett shook his hand.

"It's Agent Skinner now." Skinner said, "They demoted me… But thought I'd stick it out and wait till I can comfortably retire."

"Good plan Sir." Doggett said, "And thanks for the congratulations." They shook hands again.

"If you need anything." Skinner said, "Any advice just ask."

"Thank you Sir." Doggett said.

"I'm just an agent now." Skinner responded, "You don't need to Sir me anymore. By rights I should be calling you Sir."

"It just feels strange calling you anything but sir." Doggett said.

* * *

"What's that you got?" Monica asked Taylor who had been fiddling around with something ever since he'd gotten to the house.

"I don't know." Taylor said, "I actually picked this up at a garage sale." He held what looked like a small gun in his hand and continuously looked over it, "The story behind it got me intrigued. Said he found it at a crop circle site." The thing looked like it was old and had strange markings on it. Almost like hieroglyphs.

"And you thought to buy it." Monica shook her head.

"I brought it because of these Egyptian type hieroglyphs." Taylor pointed to the symbols, "A UFO crashed over Roswell in '47… and people who saw the wreckage say that there were hieroglyphs on parts of it. Like this."

"Hmm." Monica looked carefully, "Well they are definitely hieroglyphic." She commented, "Did the man say what it does?"

"He said it was some sort of gun." Taylor answered, "But said all it does is shoot some sort of ray."

"Try it." Monica said in a somewhat excited tone.

"Well I need something to shoot." Taylor said.

Monica put an apple on the table, "You seem different somehow." Monica observed.

"Let's just say I got a huge weight lifted from my shoulders and the world didn't come crashing down." He smiled and pointed the thing at the intended target. That was how the man showed him how to do it. A thin beam of light hit the apple causing it to momentarily glow.

"Well?" Monica asked.

"That's it." Taylor answered, "That's what it does."

Well the light show was good but seemed pretty pointless… Monica went to grab the apple but was shocked to see her hand go straight through it, "This is different." She said calmly. She felt her hand knock something when she placed it on the counter.

Taylor and Monica could hear the falling apple but there was nothing to see… They watched as they pinpointed the noise, "Now, that's different." Taylor said as he went to his hands and knees trying to find the supposed invisible apple, "Remind me to film things in future." He thought of how stupid the things were, "I can't find it." He said.

"I think the displacement effect is gone." Monica said picking up the apple.

"I have to get a video camera." Taylor said again.

Taylor had waited until he had the house to himself. There were times he liked to be alone. It gave him a chance to think and to work on some stuff alone. Monica had been busy categorizing crop circles in an attempt to define their meanings. Alien patterns? Artwork? Taylor already had it in his mind that it was some sort of timepiece.

He opened up a window and set up a video link. It took sometime before the video link connection was accepted on the other end.

A familiar man in a heavy blue coat, "Hey there… Agent Craig Taylor right." Captain Jack said cheerfully into the screen, "So what's up? Why the late night link?"

"Hey Jack Harkness." Taylor said, matching the guy's cheeriness, "Sorry to bother you but we've found something here." He held up the little device to the screen, "Look, we've given it a quick test but we're ill equipped to test. How's the facilities at…" He had to think back to the name, "How are the facilities at Torchwood?"

"Top of the line in testing alien technology." He smiled, "Where'd you get it?"

"I picked it up at a garage sale." Taylor answered, "The guy didn't know what it did. It just looks like a bloody light show or something."

Jack Harkness thought for a moment, "Do you feel like taking a trip Agent C Taylor?" He asked, "I can send you the GPS co-ordinates. But dress to be warm."

"Alright then." Taylor said, "I'll see you later." He said after he wrote down the co-ordinates."

"You sure will." Jack Harkness said.

* * *

The co-ordinates that he'd been sent lead him to an unused park, he looked around but there nothing around, "Is this some sort of joke?" Taylor said out loud as he walked around. Suddenly, he felt as if his body was being pulled apart bit by bit. It was like he was coming apart, "Christ." He cursed as his vision went all white and grey.


	7. Chapter 7

**_TORCHWOOD, Cardiff branch_**

One minute Taylor was standing in some park and the next he was standing on some path looking at a building and way out of breath and shivering. Wherever he was, it was very cold. The place didn't look anything like anywhere he'd ever been.

"Oh, Agent Taylor." It was Jack Harkness, "I told you to dress warm."

"I was warm." Taylor said but his shivering body was telling him the exact opposite, "Where am I?" He asked dumbly.

"You're in Cardiff, London." Jack took off his lengthy jacket and put it around Taylor, "The freezing effects will pass."

"London?" That was something his head had refused to decipher.

"Come with me." Jack said in a no nonsense tone, "How is Monica, John and Fox? How they doing?"

"Great." Taylor answered as they entered what looked like an old underground railway station and his first thought that this place was highly disorganized but he seemed to know where everything was.

"Follow me." Jack said as he grabbed a camcorder and a tripod. They set it up in a testing area, "Just stand over there with that thing." He said as he set it up. Taylor's eyes widened, "What?" Jack asked.

"I can't be in front of a camera." He was camera shy and couldn't bring himself to be in front of one without a fight.

"You found the thing." Jack said, "So you get to test it."

"I already have." Taylor said, "So, you can test it." But that was just met with a sigh from Jack Harkness. Taylor took the coat off and gave it back to him since it was now getting hot under the heavy coat and hard to move his arms. Every time he went to offer an argument he was cut short by a gaze.

"What the hell?" Taylor gave up.

They performed several tests for the camera and it soon became apparent that the longer they held down the trigger the longer the displacement lasted. But leaving the trigger on too long intensified the beam so much that it caused the orange to explode. There was something exhilarating about testing something new.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Jack asked.

"It wasn't actually." He didn't admit that he still found the whole idea uncomfortable, "So now what do we do."

"You go home." Jack said, "I'll write down notes and my lovely secretary will type them up and send you a copy. Here." He handed him back the gun which they had decided to call it a temporal displacer.

"Aren't we going to keep this here?" Taylor asked.

"It belongs at your end." Jack said as they left the area to go back to where Taylor had first come, "Oh and you must watch your step." He warned Taylor but he was only half listening when he stepped into the area and went through.

* * *

**Taylor Residence**

Taylor was met at his place by Linda who was waiting impatiently inside dressed up and ready to go, "You're late." She said smirking, "We have dinner plans tonight…. Where were you?"

"I was actually in London." Taylor said. Even out of his mind that didn't make too much sense and this got a weird look from Linda, "I just got back… I was doing some testing with that Captain Jack Harkness guy I told you about. Oh, I found something at a garage sale today."

"London?" She asked, "You couldn't have just come back from London."

"It'll take too long to explain." Taylor looked at his watch, "And we really need to get to the restaurant." He quickly changed into one of his black suits.

"Good." She said but was still confused how manages to think about going to London for a day.

* * *

**_Doggett residence_**

Ever since John had taken the AD's chair, it felt like an uphill battle against the agents under his command. Sure some weren't too happy about being reassigned to their original postings but they were soon learning that he wasn't nor will ever be flexible. But some nights it just wore him out and he slept like a log on some nights. But the sound of his home phone piercing the still night made him jump. Whoever was ringing him at four in the morning better have a damn good excuse.

"John Doggett." He said into the phone.

_Assistant Director Doggett?_ The voice had a professional tone.

"Speaking." John sat straight up in bed and was closely followed by Monica, "What's wrong." A million nonsensical thoughts ran through his mind at what possibly could have gone wrong.

_There is one of your agents down at Washington Memorial… They're hurt very seriously._

That was all he needed to know. He wondered when an incident like this would rear it's ugly head and also thought about how it should be handled. He hung up the phone.

"What's wrong John?" Monica asked as John began to dress.

"We have an agent down at Washington Memorial." John answered, "I'm driving there right now."

"I'm coming with you." Monica said, "I know how you drive when you have something on your mind."

"Alright Mon." John said.

* * *

_**Washington Memorial Hospital**_

John and Monica strode in at a quick place and immediately ordered that they were taken to the agent's room and were met up with a doctor. Lying on the hospital bed was the still body of Craig Taylor.

"What happened?" It was difficult to turn his head away from the pale face and bandaged stomach.

"Gunshot wound… Luckily someone dialed nine one one." The doctor said, "They both lost a lot of blood and it was the police who had to trace the call."

"Both?" Doggett asked, "Who else?"

"A Linda Helliar judging by her driver's license." The doctor answered, "But she's in pretty bad shape."

Oh great. This wasn't sounding too good, "Has he said anything."

"He's been slipping in and out of consciousness and we're getting some blood into him as well as giving him something for the pain." He replied, "But we expect him to make a good recovery."

Monica was almost too afraid to ask, "What about Linda?"

There was a solemn expression in the doctor's face which meant the prospect wasn't looking too good from their point of view, "She's lost a lot of blood and there was some complications in the surgery."

Taylor's eyelids felt like lead as he tried to open them. He had heard people talking but nothing was focused. As he tried to sit up someone held him down by the shoulders to keep him lying down. There was a strong smell of disinfectant through the air that almost made him want to be sick.

"Linda." He said hardly moving the lips.

"Agent Taylor?" A male voice said as a light shone in his eyes, "Can you hear me?"

"Uh-huh." Was the grunt that escaped his lips, "How is she?"

It was followed by darkness again. But he knew he was in a hospital but he had trouble keeping awake to find out anything and his memory was all over the place.

* * *

Again he opened his eyes, he felt a little woozy and was surprised to see someone sitting on the chair beside his bed, "You're awake."

"Mr Helliar." He managed to say weakly, "I'm sorry… So sorry. It's my fault."

"Don't think about that." He replied, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"It doesn't matter." Taylor said as he drifted back into the world of sleep once again. Flashes were coming back to him in the form of dream images. But nothing made sense to him at the moment.

Doggett had finished all his paperwork early with the intention of returning to Washington Memorial to check up on the wounded agent. Often, he had pondered there friendship if one could call it that. But it had certainly turned into a mentor/student relationship that was for sure. Taylor's left hand reached out and he took it without thinking.

"How's Linda?" He asked Doggett, "I don't think people are letting me know. Is she dead? Those bastards shot us you know?"

"Hey… Who shot you?" Doggett asked.

"Why does everyone keep avoiding the question?" Taylor asked as he looked around to assess the surroundings, "I'm not sure who exactly shot us… They looked familiar though."

He felt himself drift off to sleep again. Doggett decided it was best to leave him until he was better. Right now, he just seemed so fragile and not just physically either.

"_We warned one of your buddies about meddling in our affairs." The man said. One shot rung out and he watched Linda hit the ground, "So… Our organization doesn't give out too many warnings."_

"_Who?" A shootout happened in the warehouse but he was unable to hit them. He felt his body shiver as he tried to stem the bleeding from Linda's wound with his jacket. Everything went black. If he hadn't called the for paramedics for them, then who did?_

The pain had woken up from his slumber and he looked over at Monica who was deeply enthralled in the book. Again he looked around his surroundings to survey the situation, he no longer felt like he was in a haze now, "John?" He swung his legs to over to the side of the bed.

"Hey…" Doggett said, "Lie back down."

"I'm either going to crawl, walk or grab a wheelchair." Taylor said as he tested out his feet on the cold ground, "I'm going to see Linda since nobody's going to tell me how she is."

Doggett managed to catch him before he slipped to the floor and brought over a wheelchair, "Just sit in this alright." He knew what Taylor wanted and was probably going to keep trying anyway. But this way at least he wouldn't be crawling or walking.

Doggett had managed to convince the doctor that it was better to let him out and see Linda for himself otherwise there'd be no way in hell he'd ever rest. Taylor's heart sank as he saw her connected to monitors and a respirator.

"Do you mind if I come in?" He asked cautiously. Of course he wouldn't be welcomed.

"Sure." They said, "We'll give you some time alone."

Taylor struggled to his feet, "I'm really sorry Linda. I was warned not to do anything stupid. But I didn't listen." He kissed her cheek before almost falling back into the chair, "Don't leave us." Was all he could manage to say before cracking.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Mister Helliar asked as Taylor was wheeled into the corridor, "Only if you feel up to it."

"I can't right now." He sighed feeling tired and in some pain, "Things are still a little hazy." Part of him didn't want to remember it fully. It didn't matter how it went down it was still his fault for her being there, "Actually, I can tell you what I remember." He said, they had to know what happened.

"Only if you're up to it." Mister Helliar said.

"I had received a phone call to meet someone at this warehouse… I did ask her to stay in the car but she would have none of it. On the inside we were greeted by a man in a dark suit who warned me about what we were doing." Taylor took a breath in, "He shot her then shot me. I tried to get them but couldn't. I used my jacket to put pressure on Linda's wound but I soon blacked out… Then I awoke in the hospital."

"Do you know who the person was?" Mister Helliar asked.

"No. I'm terribly sorry, I can't tell you how sorry I am now." Taylor was in tears, "If I'd just been firmer…"

He was suddenly cut off, "If Linda wanted to go with you… There was nothing you could have said." Mrs. Helliar replied.

That was true but that didn't help, "I just can't believe I allowed this to happen." That this was all happening again. The responsibility of getting someone hurt was hell.

* * *

Taylor was awoken later in the day by Mister Helliar. This was the first time that anyone had deliberately woken him up since being here. It was impossible to tell how much time had passed. He saw the teary look in the eye which that could only mean one thing.

"Oh God." Taylor closed his eyes.

"It happened about an hour ago." Mister Helliar said, "I thought you should know right away. She-Linda just didn't recover. They tried everything."

"I'm really sorry Sir." He said to him as he left. This was not the place he wanted to be right now. It was over, his life was over and now he was stuck in the same situation he was when he first worked at the FBI… Alone and feeling like an outcast.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Omega Countdown**_

Taylor had spent the next couple of weeks quietly recuperating and avoiding as much human contact as possible. He still felt extremely sore, but he felt that was the only way he could think of to punish himself since nobody else seemed to have the guts to do it. Sure they were all forgiving and sorry but to hell with that.

He did go against what he believed and attended the funeral of Linda but stayed out the back and left just before it was over as to avoid everybody. It wasn't even apparent if anybody had realized anyone there which was all part of the plan.

Doggett had found his footing in the Director's chair and people soon learned that he could be a great boss but also a real tough one who wasn't afraid to discipline to the full extent, thus towing the people into line.

He looked up the door when there was a knock, "Enter." He said as he was looking over some reports handed in by field agents who had been working on the case. This was one of the more boring aspects of the position, "Didn't expect you to be back yet Agent Taylor." Doggett observed that he still walked gingerly when he planted his left foot.

"I've only come here to hand in my resignation." Taylor responded coldly.

This made Doggett look up, "You know, you can't quit over this whole thing." He said as he put everything down, "I know it's been tough."

'Yeah right.' Taylor thought, "I got someone killed." Taylor said, "If I wasn't quitting, I should be fired… So I quit that's it."

"Why don't you just wait till you're better?" Doggett asked, "Things may look different."

"That'll be likely." Taylor answered, "I can't… As soon as I'm fit enough to pass a physical I'm joining the army."

"Look Age-" This earned him an impatient glare from Taylor, "Look Craig… If this is some way of killing yourself, that's never the way."

"If I was going to kill myself I'd eat a bullet." Taylor said as he stood up, "That's not what I'm doing…"

"The hell it isn't." Doggett said, "Ever heard the term Suicide By Cop? That's exactly what you're planning on doing."

"Believe what you want to." Taylor responded, "You know, I thought you'd be thrilled. Join up, serve your country. All that."

"For the right reasons. Yes." Doggett said.

Taylor dropped an envelope onto the table, "I'll see you when I get back." He said and left the office.

* * *

_**I WANT TO BELIEVE!**_

It was Monica who had brought him the information about the missing agents so he could be right on the case if his group was asked to join in the hunt. There were already a couple of agents he had in mind. But it wasn't till much later when Doggett received a call.

"Assistant Director John Doggett." Doggett picked up the phone. The voice on the other end had identified themselves as someone working on the case that he'd been waiting to get the call about.

_We have this hotheaded redhead bustin' our chops._

'Hotheaded Redhead could only mean one thing.' "Yeah… Let me guess… Dana Scully." It was still hard to sound professional at the thought, "What can I do for you?"

_That's right… Look, AD Doggett. Our resources are really limited and it seems she really needs help from who she could trust... Needs an agent with balls she said._ The voice on the other end chuckled with somewhat amusement.

"I'll send someone right over." Doggett replied, "I know the right person in mind."

Fortunately, when you send for someone who's been in charge once before, they usually show up with haste and this time wasn't any different, "Thanks for coming quickly Sir." Doggett said.

Skinner leaned forward, "Well when your Director calls it's best to come running. What can I do for you Sir?"

"Well Sir." Doggett replied, still unable to break the habit, "There's been a request for an agent from this office to help in finding a missing person." Doggett slid the address over to Skinner, "You're to meet with Dana Scully." A smile crept over their faces, "And follow her orders."

"Yes Sir." Skinner stood up.

"Oh and Sir… Be careful." Doggett advised.

"Will do." Skinner replied.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Mulder walked comfortably through the corridors of J Edgar. There were some whispers from people who knew him or knew of him but Mulder chose to ignore them. He entered the Assistant Director's office right away since he was expected.

"Well, well well… Welcome back Mulder." Doggett offered him a seat.

"You're doing pretty well for yourself AD Doggett." Mulder replied with a friendly smile, "Been kept in the dark for a bit. What's been happening?"

The group had fallen out of contact that was for sure, "Actually there's been quite a lot going on since we last spoke." That was going back sometime now, "Oh as you guess, I made Assistant Director." Doggett pointed at his name tag.

"I see." Mulder replied smugly, "Congratulations… Oh we're no longer on the run. Hey, how's Monica?"

"She's great. Loving the field work." Doggett said.

"Good. Good." Mulder said, "How about Taylor and Linda?" There was silence.

"That's not the great news." Doggett answered, "They were shot and Linda didn't make it and now Craig's joining the military."

"What happened?" Mulder asked, shocked feeling as if Taylor had been the messenger keeping people up to date with the goings on. He wondered why that had suddenly ceased.

"Craig's been very tightlipped about it… Haven't heard from him since he handed in his notice." Doggett answered but he wasn't about to let slip that he still had the envelope sitting in his desk at home, "But from what little he has told me I gather that he received an invitation to a meeting… And they were both shot." They had caught up on some of the things that they had never got the chance to, "Would you be willing to come back to the FBI?" He said hoping, "I think you'd still be considered an asset."

"Yeah right." Mulder smirked.

"What the hell does the name on the door say?" Doggett asked, "Fortunately they've done away with Deputy Director BS so as to shorten the chain of command… I can assure you, there's a job here if you want it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mulder said, "I've got some things to give to the house to. I've been a bit slack lately."

* * *

_**That This is the Real Beginning… Month later**_

It was late at night when Doggett had received the call informing him of two airplanes that had crashed just a couple of hours earlier. Before long he had been driven out to the wreckage site of the downed fighter jet. The authorities were still looking for the black box but the thing seemed like a whole mess. The burned smell and scorched grass told him that the jet had been on fire before it hit the ground. Wreckage was scattered everywhere and it looked like two separate crash sites. Parts of the plane that wasn't too hot to handle was being bagged and tagged.

"Any ideas on what happened?" Doggett asked.

"We've asked the ATC, but they are saying they can't divulge that information." Was the answer.

Doggett ran his fingers through his hair. This wasn't what he needed to hit a brick wall of protocol, "When you find the black box, call me. I don't care when." He handed him his mobile number. There wasn't enough hours in the day to spend quantity time at both crash sites.

_FBI Field Office, Washington_

By the time Doggett had reached the FBI's communication room, he was already getting tired. There was a commercial airplane that had come down near Columbia in South Carolina. He was briefly informed of the situation and they had agreed to ship the black box to Washington. But still it was impossible to gage the situation even from first hand accounts of the scene. Doggett began organizing a team together to go to the field and see what possibly could turn up. It was almost impossible to fathom the complexity of the situation from a monitor.

Monica was especially chosen to head up the investigation for two main reasons. A… Doggett could trust her to keep him abreast of the situation and B… She might be able to pick something up if they ever got the runaround from anybody again. To get the full grasp of the situation, Doggett thought it would be best to arrive there before the others.

As soon as he arrived at the site, the intense heat from charred remains could be felt, "Assistant Director John Doggett from Washington." Doggett showed his badge to the man in charge, "What have you got so far?"

He was taken to an elevated area where he could look over the site. The surrounding area looked the same as the fighter jet's with the scorched grounds and seemingly two distinct wreckages.

"My team's coming here." Doggett stated, "I'm not going to have any troubles with any protocol am I?"

He watched the salvage team zip up a charred body in a body bag. That brought back some memories of a military helicopter that got shot down. He'd been one of the lucky soldiers that had not been on it. It seemed the same smoke had filled the air and that god awful smell.

"I said you won't get any of that shit from us." The man said, "Are you listening?"

"Sorry… That's good to hear." Doggett turned around before leaving, "Oh and contact me when you find the black box or flight data recorder."

"Will do Sir." The man answered to the authority tone appropriately.

**Commercial Airplane Crash Site, NY**

The three agents showed their badges to the security before entering the site. They were all given passes to so they were able to move through the site inhibited. Monica turned and saw that one of the green agents on her team looked a little green.

"Are you going to be alright Agent Thomas?" She asked him.

"I'm good." He said. It was a lie obviously in an attempt to impress the senior and more experienced field agent.

Monica knew which ones she had to look for. They walked through, sifting through some of the debris that was alright to touch. The only thing that was apparent by the first visual examination was that there was a fire with intense heat.

The temperature suddenly dropped by about five degrees, that's what it felt like. Monica looked around, she hadn't actually felt anything but the sudden drop in temperature was very apparent to her. A man came out of a nearby bush area and back onto the scene.

Monica observed the nonchalant way the man walked and went about his business, "Hey." She got his attention.

"Hey yourself." The man replied back.

"Where were you?" Monica asked.

The man seemed unfazed by the question, "I thought I saw something in the bushes but it turned out to be a… raccoon." He said with total calmness.

* * *

There wasn't anything they picked up at the crash site but Monica had had one of those feelings and went on a stakeout of the area with Agent Louise who wanted to take the first couple of hours on any watch so she could have the rest of the night to sleep. It seemed that as soon as night came many of the people had gone home to rest.

"What are we waiting for?" Louise asked.

"I'll know it when I see it." Monica narrowed her eyes so she could see better, she didn't have to wait long since the man she had spotted earlier had walked through the site and into the bushes where he'd come from earlier that day, "Come on." She told the younger agent.

The two agents got separated as soon as they entered the thick scrub and it was Louise who had spotted the man carrying the slightly burnt orange black box, "Hold it right there." She drew her gun and pointed it at the tall man.

The man didn't listen.

"Hey… Drop it." Again he didn't listen… So she shot him in the back but that didn't faze him as he turned around, she fired once more.

Her eyeballs and throat began to burn and the gun fell out of her hand when she attempted to block her eyes from the intense heat, "Help." She called out and the sound only just managed to escape her throat her body slumped to the ground writhing in agony as no amount of rubbing could get rid of the stinging from the eyes.


End file.
